


At First Sight

by Niko



Category: Andromeda
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niko/pseuds/Niko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A starship and her captain, in two drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At First Sight

_\- Dylan -_  
She is beautiful. Of course. Everything the Commonwealth builds is beautiful - form and function wedded into perfect symmetry. 

As the transport shuttle makes its approach, giving Dylan his first real look at the ship that will be his first command, he can't help but feel humbled. And grateful. And more than a little ashamed. He doesn't deserve her. Not now. After years of waiting, his longed-for commission is the result of a seedy, unpleasant assassination - a far cry from the glorious Commonwealth he's believed in his whole life. He can't help but feel like fraud - a traitor to everything this ship stands for.

And yet... here he is. 

So, as the shuttle makes its last sweep past her beautiful bow, Dylan Hunt vows to be worthy of this ship and all she stands for. They will uphold the ideals of the Commonwealth together, wherever fate may take them.

 

_\- Andromeda -_  
It was love at first sight. Of course. Andromeda always loved her captains, to some extent. Her captain was her heart, her soul, and it was only right that she care for him. This one would be no different. Except that he was.

She had checked his files, of course, when they assigned him to her. If words in a file could let one know a man, then she knew Dylan Hunt better then he knew himself. His psyche evaluation referred to honor and courage and command potential. Video records showed her a handsome man who carried himself like a leader, plain-spoken and strong-willed. The rest of his distinguished record spoke for itself. 

But Andromeda was also not immune to the whisperings among her crew - gossip coming back with them from shore leave. Common knowledge that Hunt was involved with Admiral Stark's niece. Easy enough to figure out how he'd gotten his command. She hadn't deigned to pursue those rumors, but the question was there, bearing consideration, a factor to be weighted with all the others in her evaluation of Captain Dylan Hunt.

But then he stepped aboard her for the first time, and she saw that there was sadness in his eyes, and a determination like none she'd ever seen. And she knew she would follow him to hell itself.


End file.
